


Korrasami One Shots

by yokorra



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, Canon, F/F, Fluff, Korrasami Anniversary, One Shot, Smut, so much fluff it's almost gross
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokorra/pseuds/yokorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of korrasami one shots, some from my own head, others given to me on my tumblr (httm://yokorra.tumblr.com)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Korra and Asami take their first bath together

Korra and Asami have been dating for three months now. It has been wonderful. Nothing but happy thoughts whenever they thought of one another. Korra was gone a lot, though, helping Wu with the Earth Nation. Asami would go with her sometimes, but she was needed in Republic City. So they spend many nights without each other to hold and fall asleep to. Korra and Asami both promised to never be away from each other for too long, though.

Now Korra was back for awhile, and Asami put most of her work on hold, or just slowed it down, so she could spend time with her love. Today is a relaxing day for the two of them. They haven’t even gotten out of bed yet. Korra is laying on her side, lightly training her fingers over Asami’s side, as Asami lays on her back, looking up at Korra. They soaked each other in, just talking about everything and anything, reveling in their intimacy. Korra lightly brushed some of Asami’s hair behind her ear, leaving her hand on the side of her face. She leaned down, brushing her lips lightly over Asami’s.

"I love you." she whispered against her lips.

It wasn’t the first time she’s said those three words. Korra always loved Asami. She remembers it slipping out one night while she was recovering on Air Temple Island. Asami just smiled at her, and said it back, but they both knew nothing would come by it at the time. Korra was in no position to give herself to someone, and Asami understood that. Asami understands everything. It was said again through letters, but in a different context. Then, again, when they entered the spirit world. Though, this time, it led to somewhere. Now, Korra and Asami can’t stop saying it. Which isn’t a bad thing. It always creates butterflies in the others stomach.

"I love you, too, dork." Asami murmured with a light laugh. She shifted positions, rolling Korra on her back, so she was resting on her torso. Asami rested her chin on her arm, which were resting on Korra’s chest. "I’m glad you’re home. I missed you." she kissed Korra’s chest quickly.

"I missed you, too." she sighed, looking slightly fatigued. "Wu just needs more help than I assumed. He’s capable, really, but he’s just . . ." she sighed again. "It’s hard to have each state rule themselves. I’m thinking about going to Su and asking for advice, but you know how she feels about putting her input in things like this . . ." she shrugged her shoulders.

Asami frowned slightly. "Do you think it would just be better to have a monarchy again?"

Korra laughed at that, which surprised Asami. She didn’t think what she said was funny, but she’s come to find that Korra finds many things humorous. Korra stopped laughing, just smiling softly now. "Sorry." she cleared her throat. "No, I don’t think that would be a good idea. The Earth Nation is ready to enter a new era of democracy."

Asami nodded her head, understanding. The Earth Nation wasn’t doing well with a monarch government, and after the entire nation went into chaos, going back to the old ways would just cause more problems. Kuvira helped in a way where she united the Nation back together, but she was wanting the Nation to be ruled by a totalitarian government, and that didn’t work out either. Now each state will rule independently, like Zaofu. It’s just a little difficult to set each state up and get them running, especially the poorer states.

"We should take a bath." Korra said suddenly, her hands resting on Asami’s bare hips.

Asami laughed. "It’s five in the morning, sweetie." she smiled softly at Korra’s tender expression. The way this girl looked at her sent her heart fluttering. She wondered if Korra could feel her heart racing, since she was resting on her chest.

Korra was still smiling over at her, looking at her like she was the best thing she’s ever had the pleasure of witnessing. She shrugged her shoulders lightly. "We never actually went to bed, so technically, this could be our . . . night?" they both laughed at that. Korra moved a hand up to caress Asami’s cheek. "Besides, we haven’t taken a bath together yet."

That’s true. Though they’ve had sex, and even taken showers together, they haven’t taken a bath together. One of them is either too tired, or gone. They have tried before, though. One time Korra got into the tub before Asami, waiting. Once Asami was ready, Korra was fast asleep. Asami had to get her out of the tub before she accidentally drowned herself (though as a waterbender, she hardly doubt that would ever happen). Then there was the time Korra was in the tub before her, again, and she began playing with the water. So much so, there wasn’t a lot of water left in the tub. It was all on the floor, and though she cleaned it up quickly, she was kind of all bathed out. Korra also can’t seem to control herself around a naked Asami, and they never make it inside the tub.

So, what would make this time different? They both could sleep, that was sure. Asami felt like she could sleep for fifteen hours in Korra’s arms. But a nice, hot bath did sound pleasant. Asami stretched on Korra, moving to a sitting up position.

"Fine, but you stay here." she began peeling herself away from Korra, moving off of the bed. She could feel Korra’s eyes on her the entire time she moved around their bed, to their bathroom.

"Why do I have to stay here, again?" Korra called from her spot on their bed.

Asami grabbed some bath oils, bringing them to their bathtub. Asami turned the water on, making sure it was hot, but also bearable. "Because I actually _want_ to take a bath with you, love." she said, pouring the delicious scented oils in the water. It smelt like the spirit world, in a strange, but amazing way.

Asami walked back to the counter, putting the oil down. She grabbed her hairbrush, combing her long hair, before pulling it into a messy bun atop of her head. She saw Korra enter the bathroom, staring at her from the mirror. Korra walked over to her, wrapping her arms around her waist, burying her face in the crook of her neck. She placed warm, wet kisses to her neck, nibbling in very sensitive places. Asami giggled, gently pulling herself away from Korra’s grasp. The blue eyed girl pouted at the sudden loss, but Asami quickly placed a kiss on her lips, smiling.

"If you keep doing that, we’ll never make it in the bathtub."

Korra smiled over at her, putting her hands on her own hips. "You talk as if I have no self-control around you." Asami arched an eyebrow at Korra. The blue eyed girl laughed, blushing slightly. "Okay, maybe I don’t, but have you _seen_ yourself lately? You’re beautiful." her arms were back around Asami before she even finished her sentence.

Asami placed her hands on Korra’s arms, resting her head on top of her head. They stayed like this for a few minutes, before Asami remembered what they were doing in the bathroom in the first place. She broke away from Korra’s hold, shutting the water off. Immediately, she got inside, sitting down slowly, letting her skin get used to the heat of the water. The bubbles from the oil wrapped around her body in a delicious scent.

Korra followed after her, cautiously placing her foot in the water. She sighed lightly, resting her entire body in the water. They sat opposite each other, facing one another. Asami couldn’t keep her grin off of her face. They managed to make it in the tub without either of them falling asleep, or messing with the water, or getting too frisky! This was an accomplishment. Asami also reveled in their sudden new intimacy. This was their first bath together. She pressed her knees against her chest, openly staring over at Korra, who was picking up some of the bubbles off of the surface of the water. She brought them to her nose, pulling them away with her eyes focused, and face intense. Asami knew Korra was lost in thought, but she couldn’t help but laugh lightly. Korra had bubbles on the tip of her nose, from bringing them too close to her face.

Korra looked over at Asami, blue eyes bright. She smiled. "What’s so funny?"

Asami moved, wiping Korra’s nose. Being this close to Korra, naked, was a mistake and she suddenly found herself straddling Korra. So . . . it wasn’t a mistake. But she definitely didn’t plan for them to have an intense make out session in the bathtub. Asami pulled back slightly, still straddling Korra’s hips. She had her arms loosely wrapped around her lovers neck, while Korra’s arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Did I ever mention how much I love your bathtub?" Korra murmurs, staring up at her.

Asami shrugged. "I think you mentioned it once or twice before." she lightly traced her thumb on Korra’s bottom lip. "It’s your bathtub, too, you know."

Korra grinned. "I know." her hands were lightly tracing up and down Asami’s back, sending chills down her spine when Korra’s cold hands touched her heated skin. She knew Korra was doing something with her bending to make her hands feel so cold, but she loved the feeling. "It’s just . . . so big."

Asami snorted, rolling her eyes. "It’s not _that_ big."

"You could fit eight people in her comfortably." Korra’s eyebrows pushed together slightly. "Maybe even ten."

She kept moving her cold hands over Asami’s heated skin, doing it so nonchalantly. Asami’s breath hitched in her throat when she moved over to her breasts. She swallowed loudly. "Yes, well, I suppose you’re right. All I wanted was a bathtub big enough for us, and deep enough where the water covered my breasts without overflowing." she bit her bottom lip when Korra’s hands moved to her abdomen.

"Wasn’t this bathtub modeled before we were even together?" Korra asked with a grin, one of her eyebrows playfully arched.

Asami blushed slightly. "Well . . . yes . . . but I . . . you know . . . had hopes." she laughed at herself, Korra laughed too. "Fine. Yes. I modeled it a little over a year ago. You were still gone, but a girl could dream, right? And look at how things ended. I was right all along."

"You’re always right." Korra murmured against her heated skin, lips on her chest.

Asami ran her fingers through Korra’s hair. "Korra?"

"Hmm?" she was hardly focusing on speaking anymore. Her lips were busy marking up Asami’s skin, which Asami didn’t mind at all. Even she was beginning to loose her focus on conversation.

"I love you."

Korra laughed slightly against her skin. "I love you, too, Asami."

Asami gently tugged Korra’s hair, so their eyes could meet. "No, Korra, I _really_ love you. So much. I always have, I think. From the moment I saw you, I knew you would become someone special to me."

Korra gave her an amused smile, arching an eyebrow skeptically. "The first time we met? You sure about that?"

Asami let out a breathy laughed. "Okay, maybe I wasn’t _in love_ with you, but I still knew you’d be someone special in my life." she gave her a light kiss on the lips. "And you are. You’re very special to me, Korra."

Korra’s cheeks turned a light pink, and Asami didn’t know if it was because of what she said or the heat of the water. "Tell me when you fell in love with me." she rested the side of her face against Asami’s chest, listening to her heartbeat.

Asami smiled, kissing the top of Korra’s head. "I’ve already told you this story before." actually, she tells this story to Korra all the time. Because Korra loves to hear it. She mostly tells Korra as she’s falling asleep, or whenever Korra is having a bad day, or when she’s gone and misses her. It always warms Korra heart to hear the story.

"Please?" Korra asked in a light voice, almost a baby voice, but not quite there. It melted Asami’s heart.

Asami held Korra close to her, as she inhaled deeply. "I knew I was falling in love with you while we were searching for more airbenders all those years ago." she smiled at the memory. "It was when we did that mission for the late Earth Queen, and we fought along side each other. I thought we worked as such a great team, you and me." she kissed the top of Korra’s head again. "It wasn’t until you were almost taken in Zaofu did I know I was so very much in love with you." she tightened her grip around Korra. Korra let out a small sigh. "Then we worked well together in the desert." she smiled. "I remember the way you kept looking at me . . . and I thought, maybe you had feelings for me too."

"I did." Korra let out a breathy laugh. "I do." she added.

"I was getting ready to tell you. I felt like we were reaching for that moment of confession, but then . . ." she stopped talking, knowing Korra would know exactly what she’s talking about. "Then you left, and three years passed. I missed you so much, Korra."

Korra’s arms tightened around her waist. She looked up at her. "I’m never leaving you again." she promised, though that was quite impossible to keep. Korra would leave one day, or Asami. Life wasn’t meant to last forever, but the promise for now was all Asami needed.

Asami grabbed Korra’s face between her hands, giving her a passionate kiss on the lips. It took both their breath away, and they only parted to gasp for air, meeting their lips once again. It was a kiss to say all the things they felt, and still feel. And they both felt it. They really did.

"I really like baths." Korra murmured against her lips with a smile.

"Me too. Now kiss me again."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon asked: for you korrasami one shots: can you write a pregnant asami who craves the weirdest things at the most random times, and her getting super emotional over everything. ALSO CUDDLES :)

It was two in the morning and Asami was hungry. She was rummaging through their kitchen, trying to find something that would sedate the weird cravings she was having the past couple of weeks. It has really bothered her, to be craving these foods she would never eat under regular circumstances, but she supposes being pregnant, a lot of strange things would occur. This baby was already a lot like Korra, and it wasn’t even born yet.

"Nothing?" Asami stood behind Korra, who was deep in the refrigerator, trying to find any food combinations that would help ease Asami.

Korra came out with a hand full of weird foods. She wore a wide grin. "Well, these are weird combinations I used to like as a kid . . . and still do." she said as she placed all the foods on the island counter.

Asami leaned against the counter, looking at all the foods with uncertainty. These food combinations should never be mixed, and as she watched Korra create them, she felt like she should feel sick, but she didn’t. "I don’t know about this, Korra . . ."

Korra was still grinning. "Don’t worry. Besides, you talked to Mom about this. She said that you get weird cravings while pregnant." she shrugged her shoulders like it was nothing. To Korra, it was nothing. These foods weren’t strange to her, because she ate them all the time. She suddenly snapped her fingers, going back to the refrigerator. "I almost forgot!" she came back with uncooked sea prunes, adding them to the weird meal she was creating.

Asami rubbed her stomach, waiting for Korra to finish making this weird meal. She inhaled lightly. It wasn’t necessarily her desire to be pregnant out of the two. She never knew how to feel about kids, never having been around them most of her life growing up. Of course, she grew close to Tenzin’s children. She even watched Rohan many of times while Korra was gone those three years. She wasn’t as bad with children as she thought. But to have her own? It wasn’t something she really thought about.

Not until she got with Korra, that is. Korra and her didn’t talk about having children until at least twelve years in their relationship. They wanted to enjoy each other, and their busy schedules almost made wanting a family impossible. But it was actually her who approached Korra with the idea of starting a family. She blamed Senna, really. They were visiting Korra’s parent’s, her family now, like they always do every three months or so. Korra was gone with Tonraq, so Asami spent the day with Senna, which she does quite frequently when she’s down there. Senna has similar characteristics her own mother used to have, and being around her makes her feel close to her own mother as well.

Senna was showing Asami Korra’s baby things, like she always does when they’re down there. She still had a few baby clothes. Asami held one of Korra’s onesies, she used to wear as a baby. It was so cute and so small. Her heart melted. That night, while her and Korra were laying down in bed, she spoke about wanting to maybe start a family. Korra, of course, was on-board. She had always wanted children, but respected Asami’s decision in wanting to wait, or even not wanting any. She knew that being the avatar, and a parent, wasn’t going to be easy. But it was a journey she wanted to go on with Asami.

The process of getting a child was difficult and took a few months. Adoption was their first option, but after a long talk, they decided to try another option first, and think about adoption later, when they want to expand their family. Of course, between the two of them, Asami wanted Korra to carry their child. Being pregnant equally grossed her out, and terrified her. But it’s kind of hard for the avatar to carry a child, considering she would be vulnerable for a few months, and when danger can sprout out of nowhere, it was more logical for Asami to be pregnant.

Everything was set. But what Korra failed to mention is this would involve weird avatar and spirit magic (Korra explained it in detail, but Asami was too shock by the fact that this baby would be both her’s and Korra’s biologically). Korra mentioned Avatar Kyoshi did something very similar. Asami trusts Korra, so she was on-board. Now, she was pregnant, with Korra’s child. Her child. _Their_ child.

Which would be wonderful, if this baby didn’t have its mother’s cravings. Korra already had a weird eating habit, but their baby too? Before it was even born? So now here was Asami, eating the weird sandwich she would never eat, at two in the morning.

"How do you like it?" Korra was staring at her with wide blue eyes and her usual grin, looking quite proud of herself. She was also eating her own sandwich, similar to Asami’s.

Asami swallowed before she spoke. "It’s delicious." she smiled at Korra. "Thank you."

Korra leaned over, giving her a quick, chaste kiss. "Anything for my girls."

Asami laughed, rolling her eyes. "How are you so confident we’re having a girl?" her and Korra decided not to know the sex of their baby. They wanted to be surprised, but Korra thinks it’s going to be a girl. So much that even Asami kind of believes her. Maybe while she was creating the _stuff_ for this baby, she could’ve also chose the sex? Though, Asami had a hard time believing that.

Korra shrugged her shoulders, still grinning. "I don’t know, Asami, it’s just avatar instinct."

Asami rubbed her stomach. "If we have a boy, you won’t be disappointed, would you?" she pouted slightly, but she was only teasing Korra.

Korra’s grin immediately faltered as her blue eyes widened. "Oh, of course not, Asami!" Korra frowned when she realized Asami was just joking with her. Her smile returned shortly. "I will love Bartholin."

Asami frowned heavily. "Get that name out of your head, sweetie." they both have been thinking about names since Asami found out she was pregnant, but Korra can never take the topic seriously. Asami wanted a strong name for their child, since their child was going to be in the public eye a lot. They both were important figures after all. Besides, Asami kind of hoped her child would follow in her own footsteps, and run Future Industries. Bartholin Sato just didn’t sit right with her.

Korra yawned, taking both of their empty dishes to the sink. She walked back over to Asami, who was now standing up. "Come on, love, let’s go to bed." she patted Asami’s stomach gently. "You too, Barthy." Asami cringed.

[x]

Korra and Asami were watching a new mover in their home. It was a romance, between a heroic male led, and his damsel in distress. They both didn’t like the sound of the mover, but decided to watch it in the end. Oh, boy, did it turn out to be everything they did not expect. Bolin must’ve gave them the wrong mover, because this was a love story between two people who couldn’t be together, and their struggle to stay together proved to be too much for Asami’s emotions, so she found herself sobbing halfway through the moving.

Korra had her arm around Asami, while Asami rested her head on her chest. She was trying to focus on the mover, but with Asami’s silent sobbing, Korra couldn’t focus on anything else. She didn’t mind, she thought the moving was kind of slow anyway. She was more amused by her wife, who usually would’ve found a plot like this stupid, but was now sobbing over it. Korra has to fight back laughter.

This isn’t the first time Asami’s emotions got the better of her. It first began a few months ago, near the beginning of her pregnancy. Korra and her had a small argument, like couples do, and Asami began sobbing, which freaked Korra out. She didn’t know what she said to cause such tears, so she immediately comforted her, apologizing for what she said. Asami told her it wasn’t her, but her " _damn emotions_ " she called them at the time. Korra and her ended up laughing about it for a solid ten minutes.

From then on, it happened very randomly, and Korra always found it equally funny and adorable. She never liked seeing Asami cry, but this wasn’t regular crying, or pained crying. It was literally Asami feeling too many emotions and not knowing what to do with them, so she would start crying.

"Stop laughing at me." Asami said through her sobbing, though she was fighting a smile.

"I am not!" Korra gasped, pretending to be shocked by the accusation.

"I feel your chest vibrating, Korra." Asami sat up, wiping her face with the back of her hands. She inhaled deeply. "This movie is stupid." she said with a breathy laugh.

Korra shrugged her shoulders. "Seems to me like you’re really into it."

Asami glanced back at the movie, frowning slightly. "Yeah, well, look at them!" she gestured towards the screen. "They’re hopelessly in love, but they can’t be together! Isn’t that sad?" she was crying again, but it was only a few tears, and not actual sobbing.

Korra sat up with her, kissing her cheek. "The idea is sad, I’ll give it that much. But the acting is just so bad." she made a face of disgust.

Asami look back at Korra, putting her hand on her cheek. "Wouldn’t you be sad if we couldn’t be together?"

Korra touched Asami’s hand on her face. "There was a time where we couldn’t." she said in a low voice.

It was such a long time ago, but there was a time where their relationship just couldn’t happen. It was after the Red Lotus, when Korra was gone for three years. Asami and her were building up to a relationship, it was going to happen. But the way Korra was after the poisoning, she couldn’t be in a relationship. It wouldn’t be fair to the other person. She needed to feel better about herself first, before she could give herself to someone. Though she knew Asami would’ve been happy to be with her despite how Korra felt, she respected Korra decision to halt their relationship. Asami, the understanding person she is, waited for Korra instead. And even though it was unspoken words, they both knew, or hoped, they could continue what they had to leave off when Korra returned. And they did.

Now Asami was crying again and Korra couldn’t help but burst into laughter as she wrapped her arms around her wife. She kissed the top of her head. Asami groaned heavily.

"I hate this! Why can’t my emotions just calm down for a few hours." she gently pulled away from Korra, revealing glistening emerald eyes, and a smile. "Everyone at work walks on egg shells around me. They’re so afraid they might say something and set me off." they both laughed at that.

Korra moved. "Lay down." she crawled to the end of their bed, so Asami had room to lay down.

Confused at the random order, Asami did what she wanted. She swallowed loudly, wondering what Korra has in mind. Especially when Korra began lifting her night dress. But she stopped moving it at the end of her breasts. Asami couldn’t help but sigh a little with disappointment. Korra laughed at her reaction, as she climbed off of the bed.

She came back a moment later with a bowl of water. Asami smiled softly, knowing exactly what Korra was going to do. She does this quite frequently. Korra set the bowl of water on their night stand, climbing back in her position on the bed. She waterbent a stream of water out of the bowl, wrapping it around her hands. Asami was always amazed with the way Korra bent the elements. Not only did it fascinate her, but it also kind of turned her on.

Korra’s hands went to her stomach, beginning to glow immediately. Korra slowly moved her hands around. The baby always calmed whenever Korra did this, and for a few moments, Asami felt like herself again. Korra smiled as her hands stilled in one particular area.

"I can feel her heartbeat." she whispered, meeting Asami’s emerald eyes with her own.

Asami smiled at Korra’s expression. She looked so innocent, and loving, and it melted Asami’s heart. "I wish I could feel it." but Asami didn’t mind that Korra could feel their baby’s heartbeat and she couldn’t. Asami was lucky enough to feel many other things of their baby, and also be carrying their child.

Korra bent the water back in the bowl. "It’s strong. She’s strong."

Asami rolled her eyes, smiling. "Korra, you have to stop sticking to one gender."

Korra’s smiled widened. "He . . . she . . . they. Whatever they are, they’re going to be strong."

"And loved."

Korra crawled over to Asami, laying down next to her. "I’m so excited to meet them soon." Korra placed her hand on Asami’s stomach, rubbing it softly.

"I’m a little scared." Asami admitted.

Korra looked up at her. "Me too."

Asami’s eyebrows shot up. "But you’re so good with kids."

Korra sat up, shrugging her shoulders. She still faced Asami, and began playing with one of Asami’s hands in her lap. "I know, but this is different. I’m afraid I won’t be enough for our baby, you know?"

Asami frowned, sitting up with Korra now. She understood what Korra was feeling, because she felt it too. "When my mother died, I felt so angry. There was a small period of time when I was angry with her, because she left me." she sighed lightly. "I don’t know how to be a mother, Korra, and that uncertainty terrifies me." she smiled softly. "But then I look at you, and the way you are with children. Korra, you’ll be more than enough, you have to know that."

Korra returned the smile, but it didn’t quite meet her eyes. "Aang had a hard time being there for his children, even though it wasn’t intentional. I don’t want to be like that. But as the avatar, you never know what the future will bring."

Asami brought their intertwined fingers up to her lips, kissing to back of Korra’s hand. "It won’t be that way. We’ll be so hands on, our child will get annoyed of us." she touched Korra’s cheek gently with her free hand. "There is nothing you and I haven’t put our all into. This won’t be any different, and we have each other to support. You and I are a team."

Korra’s smile grew at that. "I love you, Asami." Korra leaned in, kissing her deeply.

They both laid down again, wrapped in each other’s arms. Asami faced Korra, because she always felt more comfortable when her stomach was pressed against Korra. She thinks the baby can sense that, and that’s why it calms down whenever she lays like this. Soon, they would have a little nugget in their bed. And Asami and Korra couldn’t be more happier about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope I delivered what you wanted! 
> 
> send me prompts at my tumblr http://yokorra.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: Ok for the prompts how about an AU where Korra is a workout instructor for these at home fitness DVDs and Asami is determinded to meet her because she thinks she's so attractive? Pleeeeeaassseee, I've wanted this for sooooo long *slips you a twenty*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this anon, it's short but I might write a part 2 in the future! We'll talk about the twenty... ;)

"Tell me you love me." Mako said as he smiled over at Asami.

She sat behind her desk, buried behind a stack of paperwork. This week had not been an easy one for her. Actually, this past month hasn’t been an easy one for her. Too many things to fix and rebuild. Too many people to appease. She was exhausted to say the least. The only time Asami left her office was to sleep and shower, but she would be right back to work as soon as she could. Some would say she was a workaholic, she would say she’s incredible dedicated to her work.

And also, not many people knew how to do her work as well and she could, so instead of worrying about someone else messing up her projects, she might as well do them herself.

She set her pencil down, smiling over at Mako, her best friend. They were past lovers, but that was many years ago. And it didn’t work out, but luckily their friendship wasn’t ruined by their break up. If anything, they’ve grown closer. "Why should I say that, now? Did you bring me lunch?"

Mako shook his head, his hands still behind his back, hiding his surprise. "No, but I am never one to disappoint, Miss Sato." he walked closer to his chest, clearing his throat. "Now, who is the one person you love more than anyone else?"

Asami arched an eyebrow, still smiling playfully. "Please tell me." she said with a light laugh, not wanting to say the wrong answer . . . or even the right anwser.

Mako exposed two tickets, handing one over to Asami. She held it in her hand, quickly reading the name. Her eyes widened, and she stood up quickly. "You didn’t?" she was still staring at the ticket in awe.

"Oh, I did." he responded, sounding quite smug.

"How?" she asked.

Mako shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "I have my connections." he said like it was nothing. "Now, do you love me or what?"

Asami squealed, running over to Mako, hugging him. "I can’t believe I’m actually going to meet her." she frowned at herself, knowing very well how stupid she sounds, but this . . . this is _Korra_ she’s talking about.

Korra is a workout instructor, and a famous one at that. She made many DVDs, all of which Asami owns. She has a huge following, because all of her workouts actually _work_. Asami has never been more fit in her entire life. But Korra is also incredibly beautiful. With her bright blue eyes, beautiful dark skin, and smile that could melt anyone’s heart.

She was Asami’s celebrity crush, and though Asami found it silly to crush on someone she doesn’t even know personally, she can’t help herself. And now she gets to meet her! Oh, she couldn’t handle her excitement! What would she wear? How could she do her hair? A million thoughts raced through her mind on how she was going to impress Korra.

"I’ve got to go!" she said quickly.

Mako frowned, but laughed at her. "You have work, don’t you?"

Asami smiled over at him, patting his shoulder. "Oh, sweet, sweet Mako. The best part about being the boss of an entire company is being able to leave whenever you want to."

"Oh, my bad, Miss _CEO_." he snorted.

"Don’t mock me, sharkbrows." she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, leaving him behind in her office. "Lock the door on your way out, won’t you!" she shouted behind her.

_________________

"Stop shaking." Mako whispered in her ear.

Asami groaned lightly. "Trust me, it’s not from nerves." she mutters.

No, her shaking wasn’t from nerves. She was about the meet Korra, but her nerves were gone. She was shaking because this meet up included them all _working out_ with Korra. Her muscles have never burned so much in her life. Her face was surely red, her skin was flushed. She had her hair tied back, and she was completely sweaty.

This was not the way she was supposed look while meeting Korra. No, she had it all planned out beautifully. She wore black, tight leggings that showed off her great butt. A white, loose fitting tank-top that would show off her tone arms. She had her black running shoes, to show she was truly athletic and not just a poser. And her hair was down, cascading down her back. She put on a light layer of makeup as well, but not a lot, because she didn’t want Korra to think she was prissy or something like that. Now, she knew she was being stupid trying to impress this girl who could care less about her, but she as a go getter, and go _get her_ she would.

Mako did look a little confused when he saw her when he came to pick her up, but didn’t say anything about it. He knew Asami had a certain way of doing things, and he wasn’t about to say something about her appearance. Besides, she looked good. Even he couldn’t deny that.

When they got to the meet up, Asami realized they would not only be meeting the amazing Korra, but also working out with her. Asami ended up having to tie her hair up during the workout, and she nearly almost passed out. Not because she couldn’t necessarily keep up, but because she hasn’t really been taken care of herself the last week. She was feeling very fatigued, but she won’t let anything stop her from meeting Korra. Nothing. Though, she did feel extremely dizzy. She clutched on to Mako, inhaling deeply. They were so close . . .

Asami woke up to a crowd of people staring down at her. She frowned, wondering what the hell was everyone staring at her for. And then she wondered why she was on the ground. She looked to her left, seeing Mako kneeling down next to her. She turned to her right, meeting blue eyes filled with concern.

 _No_.

No, no, no, no, _no_!

"You okay there?" Korra asked, her voice softer than Asami has ever heard it. Well, she usually hears her talking over the music in her workout DVDs, so of course her voice would sound more soft right next to her.

Asami frowned. "W-what happened?" she groaned, trying to sit up. Strong hands were suddenly on her back and shoulders, keeping her steady. They were Korra’s hands.

"You passed out." Mako said.

Asami groaned heavily, burying her face in her hands. She has never felt more embarrassed in her life. Now Korra probably thinks she can’t keep up with her workouts, or that she was too excited to meet her, she passed out. _Way to go_ , _Asami_. _You really know how to make a great first impression_.

"Okay everyone, give us some space." Korra spoke to the crowd, then looked back at Asami. "Think you can stand?"

Asami nodded her head, but Korra and Mako did most of the work lifting her from the ground and onto her feet. Asami was hyper-aware of Korra’s hands still on her. She led her to a room in the back, with a few chairs and a table. Korra sat her down in one of the chairs, handing her a water bottle. Asami drank about half of it, with Korra still staring down at her, one of her hands on her shoulder. Another woman came towards Asami, looking strangely a lot like Korra, with the same dark skin and bright blue eyes. She set a medical box on the table next to Asami, opening up.

"This is my mother, Senna. She’s a doctor." Korra said with a soft smile, squeezing her shoulder lightly. "She’s just going to check on you, make sure you’re not going to faint again. If that’s okay with you, of course." Korra quickly said, her eyes widening slightly.

Asami nodded her head. "Yes, of course." she cleared her throat, letting Senna do her thing. Korra stood there the entire time, her eyes focused on Asami. Asami wouldn’t dare meet her stare, though. She was mortified and just wanted to go home.

"Alright dear, everything is looking fine. How do you feel now?" Senna asked her. She had the same concerned look her daughter wore.

Asami swallowed. "I feel fine, now." she sighed lightly. "I am so sorry for passing out. It’s my fault, I haven’t been taking care of myself the last week, and I suppose the work out did a good number on my already fatigued body . . . I didn’t mean to cause . . ." she stopped talking when Korra began laughing. Asami realized it was something she wanted to hear more of.

Korra sat down in a chair in front of Asami. "Don’t worry about it! I’m just glad you’re okay . . . er . . . I don’t know your name, sorry."

"Asami." she said quickly. Too quickly. She blushed slightly. "My name is Asami Sato." she said with more grace.

Korra sat back in the chair she was sitting in. "Asami Sato . . . Hey! I know you!" she nearly shouted. It was her time to blush now. "I mean, I don’t _know_ know you, but I know _of_ you." her blush deepened as she avoided eye contact with the green eyed girl sitting in front of her. "What I mean to say is, everyone knows you. You run a very popular company."

Now it was Asami’s turn to laugh. She liked seeing this side of Korra, a girl she’s crushed on for a long while now . . . and now she was sitting down in front of her, talking with her. Now her nerves came back and she was beginning to think of how she must look, especially now after having passed out. _Oh no_ , _this is awful_. Korra looked great! As usual. Asami loved the way Korra looked after working out . . . and now she sounds like a big creep.

Asami realizes she’s been silent for too long. "Oh! Yeah, well, you’re very popular too. I own all your DVDs. You help me keep in shape." she laughed, then frowned at herself. _Please stop talking_. "I’m sorry."

"Don’t be." Korra grinned at her, which made Asami’s heart flutter. She was nervous she might pass out again. "Look, I’ve got to get back to the meet and greet, but will you stay here? Maybe afterwards we can grab a bite . . . if you’re interested, of course." she sputtered the last part of her sentence quickly, blushing.

Asami lightly touched Korra’s hand, which was resting on her knee. "Yes, I’d love that." she could feel Mako smiling over at her, but she didn’t dare look at him. She knew what he was thinking.

Korra’s grin turned into a big smile. "Great! I’ll . . . be right back!" she stood up, leaving the room.

"I’ve never seen my daughter so flustered by anyone before." Senna noted as she looked over at Asami with a small smile.

"I’ve never seen _you_ so flustered before." Mako told Asami, nudging her lightly.

Asami was smiling like a crazy person. She shrugged her shoulders at Mako. She couldn’t care less about anything else right now but Korra. Korra, the girl she was about to go on a date with.

Asami’s back straightened as realization hit her hard. She was going to go on a _date_ with Korra! She almost passed out again.

　

　


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon asked: can you do a prompt where korra and asami have a baby girl and little boy please!! just some cute fluff and family stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave you kids and smut, hope you enjoy

Asami walked into her home after a long, boring day at work. She had been bored by her work for a long while now. Of course, she loves building and creating things, that’s not what bores her. What bores her is all the meetings and dealing with people who only care about the profit and not the actual creation and beneficial factors of the project. She wished she dealt with less sleazy people.

Also, work doesn’t seem to entertain her as much as being home does. Korra was always a great source of entertainment, and she would often visit Asami’s office a while back, bringing the entertainment with her. Her and Asami spent many years being young, in love, and doing a lot of crazy adventures together. But the both of them knew that they wanted to expand, and create a family; To settle down together.

Funny enough, Asami never wanted kids. Nothing about them appealed to her. They were noisy and messy and a big responsibility, and she already has a company and Korra to worry about, she didn’t need the extra stress. But when you find someone you want to spend the rest of your life with, you find yourself thinking about having a family. Korra and her were always the adventurous type, and starting a family was an adventure they both were willing to go on.

Fifteen years since they’ve been together, Korra and her now have two children. A boy and a girl. Cute little things, too, and she’s not just saying that because they’re her children. They have a great mix of her and Korra, something she was thankful of. Korra was absolutely beautiful, and she wanted their children to look as much like her as possible. But Korra thought differently, and wanted their children to have Asami’s looks. Luckily, it all worked out for them.

Asami removed her coat, hanging it up in the closet closest to the door. She heard Korra greet her from the livingroom as she was walking towards it. She smiled when she saw Korra holding their daughter, the youngest. She’s still a baby, a few months shy of a year. Asami smiled brightly when she saw them, kissing Korra on the lips before kissing their daughter’s head.

"There are my two favorite girls."

Korra and her were equally busy people, but they always tried to work their schedules around so at least one of them was always with their kids. Sometimes it wouldn’t work out in their favor, so their friends and family would have to babysit. Bolin and Opal were usually the first to always volunteer, their children were close to Korra and Asami’s children. But surprisingly, Mako would always try to volunteer as well. He loved their kids, and their kids love their Uncle Mako. Asami just couldn’t wait for the awkward stories of their past to be shared when they’re older . . .

"Where’s my favorite boy?" Asami asked, glancing around the room for their three year old son.

Korra smiled softly, shrugging her shoulders. "Oh, I don’t know Mommy. He was here a second ago." her head gestured to the couch.

Asami heard giggling coming from behind the couch. She put her hands on her hips. "Hmm . . . I wonder where he could be . . . I really missed him today." she played along. Their son was much like the both of them when they were little, but he took a lot after Asami, which melted her heart. If only her parent’s could see him.

"Come find me Mommy!" she heard the squeak of a toddlers voice.

"Hmm. I don’t remember the couch being able to speak. Has the couch always been able to speak Momma?" Asami glanced over at Korra. They both try to always call each other "Mommy" and "Momma" so their children can learn and memorize their words. Their son was extremely vocal, but their daughter was still tripping over her speech, so doing this would help her.

Asami went behind the couch, her son squealing when she found him. She kneeled down, tickling him before bringing him into her arms, and standing up. He squeezed his tiny arms around her neck, his brown skin completely exposed as he only wore his underwear. He had a habit of not wanting to wear clothes, which was something Asami did when she was younger. All those dresses and fancy clothes bothered her, and whenever her father took her to their garage to work, she would usually get very messy. So clothes just became unnecessary for awhile to her.

"Someone seems tired." Asami noted as he rested his head on her shoulder. She loved the affection, though, and sometimes would hold him the entire time he napped.

"That’s because someone didn’t want to take his nap yet." Korra smiled, but let out a small sigh. "Which would’ve been really nice, considering our littlest isn’t feel well."

Asami quickly frowned, rushing over to Korra and their daughter. She placed a gentle hand on their daughter’s head, feeling the warmth. But she was sleeping, which was a good sign. Still, it always panicked her whenever any of their children were sick. Or even Korra. She didn’t like it. "Should we take her in?"

Korra laughed lightly, kissing Asami’s cheek. "No, darling, I think it’s just a little cold. She’ll be fine. She’s a tough one, you know that."

Though it was their second child, Asami still had a habit of overreacting about a few things. Korra was more calm and reasonable about a lot of things that happened, and that’s because Korra was used to kids and how they worked. Though, when their son got sick the first time, it was Korra who overreacted more than Asami.

"Besides, I’ve been using waterbending to take all her aches and pains away. So she’s just been sleeping it off, though she won’t allow me to set her down. I’ve tried a few times, but she would wake up and cry not ten minutes later." Korra shrugged her shoulders. "So I put her in the sling and she went right back to sleep." Korra patted her butt softly, smiling down at their sleeping daughter.

"Momma can I ride Naga?" their son suddenly asked, known to turn their conversations whenever he didn’t quite understand what they were talking about, or if he found it boring.

Asami smiled down at their son. "Unfortunately you have to be a certain height to ride Naga, and I’m afraid you just don’t cut it yet."

He pouted, looking exactly like Korra. It melted Asami’s heart. She usually had trouble saying "no" to Korra’s pout, but put it on their baby . . . It was her biggest weakness. "But I’m a big boy!" he pointed out.

"Yes, you are, but rules are rules." Korra said instead, winking over at Asami. She knew Asami wouldn’t be able to say "no" to that pout, so she had to step in. Though, Korra wouldn’t necessarily be apposed to him riding Naga with her also riding Naga, Asami still felt incredible uncomfortable about it. And Korra felt cautious too. Besides, Naga was old and didn’t need to have a toddler pulling at her hair and kicking her sides too hard.

He sighed lightly, which caused both Asami and Korra to laugh. He had these moments where he would act so much older, and it always humored Korra and Asami, since he was just a toddler. That was Asami’s trait, though. And Korra would always call him "Asami Jr" whenever he did that. His bright turquoise eyes widened.

"Oh! Can Uncle Mako and Uncle Bolin come over?" he inquired excitedly.

"Uh, maybe." Korra said as she began walking upstairs with Asami following behind her. "But you need to take a nap first."

He groaned. "B-but I’m not tired!" he finished his protest with a yawn.

Asami laughed, kissing his temple. "How about an hour? Nobody wants a grumpy toddler around, right?"

His pout deepened, but his eyes were droopy. He was their most difficult kid to put to sleep. It took him months to actually sleep in his own room, and they still can’t successfully put him down for a nap without some form of a tantrum. Asami and Korra were very patient, thankfully, and have been able to stand their ground and put him to bed without many tantrums for the past couple of weeks.

Asami walked him to his bedroom, as Korra went into their own. His room was right across the hall from their’s, and they kept both their doors open at night just in case he got scared and wanted to climb in bed with them. Asami also helped Korra install this night light that reflected off of his ceiling and looked like the night sky. It was beautiful, and he loved it. It reminded Korra of the South, so she wanted their kids to have a piece of her home here.

Asami set him down in his bed, tucking him in. She gave him a kiss on his forehead. He was already asleep as she set him down. She shut his door behind her, since it was still day light and they both weren’t going to bed. She walked back into her room, Korra sitting on their bed with her back pressed against the headboard. She still held their daughter, but she wasn’t in the sling anymore. Asami laid down next to her, sighing as her head hit her pillow.

"Tough day at work again?" Korra asked softly.

Asami nodded her head, refusing to open her eyes. "I think I’m going to take the day off tomorrow. I’d rather not bore myself to death in another meeting."

Korra laughed. "You used to tolerate meetings so well."

Asami arched herself up on her elbow. She lightly ran her fingers through their daughter’s soft, black hair. It was short and silky. "That was before." she sighed, looking up at Korra. Emerald met sapphire. "I just wish I could spend more time with you all."

Korra touched Asami’s cheek gently with her free hand that wasn’t holding their daughter. "You know both of our lives keep us busy sometimes. Having a family was never going to be easy for us." she smiled softly. "I think we should have Bolin and Opal watch the kids, so you and I can have a date night."

Asami smiled, kissing the inside of Korra’s hand. "We have date night a lot. We actually had sex this morning." Asami bluntly said, making Korra blush. Even after fifteen years, two kids, Asami could still make Korra blush, especially when she openly talked about their sex life.

"Though I do enjoy sneaking around and being quite, I do miss making you scream." now it was Asami’s turn to blush, but Asami wouldn’t let Korra win that easily.

"I’m sure you mean _you_ miss _me_ making you scream my name over and over again." she trailed her fingers up Korra’s bare thighs, making the other girl shiver.

"Do you think if I put her down, she’ll wake up?" Korra said quickly, her eyes filled with desire as she looked at Asami.

Asami kept trailing her fingers up and down Korra’s thigh. "Hmm. I’m not sure. You can always try?"

Korra quickly got up. "When I come back in here, I expect you to be naked." she said as she walked out of their bedroom.

Excitement surging through her, Asami quickly stood up, tearing her clothes off. She threw her jacket over a chair, and folded her pants and shirt, setting them on the top of her dresser. Her boots were put back into the closet. She sat back on their bed, just about to remove her bra when Korra walked in, shutting the door behind her. She took no time removing her own clothes, throwing them around the room as she walked towards Asami, her eyes filled with hunger. Their lips crashed together, as Korra’s hands went for the clasp of Asami’s bra, removing it quickly. Her hands quickly began kneading her breast, Asami moaning into her mouth.

"We may not have long." Korra whispered against Asami’s lips.

Asami flipped them, so Korra was now sitting on the bed, and Asami straddled her hips. "Oh, this won’t take long at all." Asami said smugly.

Korra laughed, her lips against Asami’s neck. "Oh, really?"

Asami brought Korra’s lips to meet her own. "Shh. Enough talking."

Korra grinned, laying down on her back. She arched herself up on her elbows at she looked up at Asami, who was still straddling her, her hips slightly rocking over Korra’s abdomen. "Remove your underwear." Korra said in a low voice.

Asami smiled, standing up, so she could remove her panties. She did it slowly, teasingly, watching the hunger grow in Korra’s eyes. She went back to her position, both of them gasping when they made skin-to-skin contact. Korra laid down, putting her hands on Asami’s thighs.

"Move up." she ordered.

Asami felt her arousal grow at Korra’s words, and she slowly moved up, positioning herself over Korra’s face. She grabbed the headboard, gasping when she went Korra’s tongue make contact with her clit. By now, Korra knew exactly what she needed to do to bring Asami over the edge, and she worked wonders. Her tongue was like magic to Asami, and Asami had to bite her bottom lip to keep her from moaning too loudly.

Korra’s grip on her things tightened when Asami began rocking her hips. Both of her hands grasped the top of Korra head, pulling on her hair, when she felt Korra’s tongue go to her entrance. She felt heat building quickly throughout her body. She knew she was close.

"D-don’t stop!" she whispered, feeling Korra say something against her, but she couldn’t tell what it was. She was too close to pay attention to anything else but Korra’s tongue doing it’s magic on her. "Korra!" her body tensed and then she began to shudder, but Korra didn’t stop her actions, she just slowed them down slightly.

Asami was breathing heavily when she pushed herself away from Korra. She collapsed next to her, meeting their lips quickly in a passionate kiss. She moaned when she tasted herself off of Korra’s lips and tongue. Just as Asami was going to return the favor, they heard a cry from the other room. Asami sighed, her lips at one of Korra’s breasts. Korra tense, their eyes meeting.

"Maybe if we don’t do anything, she’ll stop and go back to sleep." Korra said.

So they waited, letting their baby cry for at least two minutes before both of them broke. Asami quickly redressed herself, this time in more comfortable clothing, and not her work clothing. "Clean yourself up, I’ll get her."

Asami grabbed her daughter from her crib, soothing her as she began to walk back to her and Korra’s bedroom. Not always were they interrupted during sex, but sometimes when they both were just looking for a quickie, it would only be a quickie for one of them, and they both were okay with that whenever it did happen, which wasn’t often. Having children did make their sex life a little more difficult, since they couldn’t just tear their clothes off and take each other where ever and whenever they wanted, but it definitely didn’t ruin it. If anything, it made it more precious and even a little better.

"How about I do take tomorrow off, and let Bolin and Opal watch the kids so you and I can have all day and night tomorrow off to ourselves?" Asami said as she entered their bedroom, smiling at Korra, who was sitting at the edge of their bed.

Korra smiled up at her. "Sounds perfect."

　

　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send me prompts at my tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/yokorra


	5. Korrasami Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Anniversary to my otp, Korrasami!

Korra stared at her beautiful girlfriend while she drove. Asami was always beautiful, but when she drove, there was something about her. Asami’s passion for driving always seeped through, and Korra couldn’t get enough of it. She had to really restrain herself from leaning over and kissing her. Instead, she grabbed one of her hands, giving it a tight squeeze. Asami looked over at her, smiling, before putting her eyes back on the road.

One year today. _Wow_. Korra couldn’t believe it. It seems just like yesterday her and Asami went into the Spirt World together. This year has been an insane one, very beautifully so. Korra learned so many things, especially about Asami and herself, and she couldn’t be more happier with where her life was going.

She struggled with so much in the past, dealt with her darkest of enemies. Korra wasn’t like how she used to be, before the poisoning, and she feared that would hurt the relationship she had with her friends and family. Sometimes change can be hard to adapt too, she knew that. Of course, when Korra came back, she realized everyone changed a little. They were all grown up, their rationalities changed, their ideals changed. Though, some things have stayed the same. Her and Mako bicker still, and Bolin is still his sweet self. Tenzin still gets on her case sometimes about her responsibilities, and then there’s Asami.

Asami, who has proved herself to be a very consistent person, but very unexpected. Asami is always surprising Korra, and Korra has felt this way since they met. No, Asami was never that prissy, elegant, rich girl. She was a hard worker, someone who liked to be covered in grease. Or there was the time she turned against her father. Korra frowns slightly at the memory. She feels like she would’ve forgiven Asami, even understood Asami if she joined her father’s side. It was her father after all, and they hardly knew each other. Besides, Korra wasn’t the kindest person to Asami’s feelings, since she was trying to steal Mako during that time . . .

But Asami has always followed the path of the good, no matter how difficult is proved to be. Asami is the most kindest, selfless person Korra knew. Asami was strong, and never let all the pain she suffered through tear her down. It inspired Korra, and she always knew Asami would be there whenever she needed a shoulder to cry on, just like she would always be there for Asami.

Korra stared at her girlfriend, unable to contain her smile. Her heart swelled for this girl, and it makes her laugh to think of a time when they weren’t together. To think of a time when they were only friends. If she could go back and tell her sixteen-year-old self that she would end up with Asami, that Korra would laugh at her.

Korra knows that she had to go through everything she did to get to this point in her life. And honestly, she would do it all over again if she had too. Of course, she would like to skip out the unnecessary or bad parts, but then again, she needed to date Mako, needed to go through the poisoning, needed to defeat Kuvira to not only get to this point, but more importantly, to understand herself.

Being the avatar, it was easy to get lost in that. Sometimes, you didn’t feel like yourself anymore, you only felt like the avatar. Korra was used to people who didn’t know her to automatically like her and to shower her with gifts and affection, and as she kid growing up, she ate all that stuff up. She loved it. Her ego was so huge, she hardly could contain it.

But now she was different. Though she still loved how people still adored the avatar, she knew the difference between being the avatar, and being Korra. They were two in the same, but they were also separate beings. Asami has helped her a lot in realizing that. Asami understands that the world need its avatar, but she never treated Korra like she wasn’t _her_. Korra loved that Asami respected her avatar duties, and understands that there might come a danger that will ultimately be the end of Korra, and though it’s hard to wrap herself around the idea of losing Korra, she would never blame her for doing the right thing. For doing her job.

Over the last year, Korra and Asami have grown so much, and together. Of course, not everyday was perfect. They had their fights, and moments of anger, but they were patient people and understanding people. After one particularly big fight, they promised that they would always reason their arguments out, and settle it before they ever parted, or even went to sleep. Their first big fight scared Korra. She didn’t want her relationship with Asami to be anything like her relationship with Mako, but after calming down, Asami and her talked about their fears and insecurities. Korra then realized that it’s okay to fight and sometimes say things you don’t mean, as long as you always apologize.

Sometimes, it’s okay to be wrong. And sometimes it’s okay to be right. Korra just realizes you have to be sympathetic, and compromising about things. Luckily for them both, they don’t fight often. They never bicker about the little things, and whenever they do fight, it’s always about something important. Mostly, their fights are more about " _I care about you, and I’m not sure how to handle what I am feeling, so instead of being rational, I’m going to yell_ " type of fights. She had many of those types of fights with her own parent’s, and even Tenzin. She knows that people care, and she cares, and sometimes it’s hard to handle those feelings. Especially when there is nothing you can really do to subdue them.

Korra kissed the back of Asami’s hand. "I love you, Asami." she said.

Asami smiled, squeezing Korra’s hand. "I love you, too, Korra."

Korra remembers the first time they said that to each other. It was actually during her first two weeks of healing, after Zaheer poisoned her. They were laying in bed together, since Korra didn’t want to sleep alone, though Korra didn’t get a lot of sleep during that time anyway because of the nightmares. They were facing each other, vulnerable in the light of the moon, Asami whispered it. Her voice was small, but her words were strong. Korra didn’t say it back right away. She knew she loved Asami, but she felt so conflicted about everything. Honestly, Korra doesn’t even know if Asami meant for her to hear it. She probably thought she was sleeping when she admitted her feelings.

It was the day Korra was leaving to go back home. She and Asami were in her room on Air Temple Island, stalling. They were talking about a few things, nothing really important, just trying to drag on their final moment together for awhile. As they hugged each other goodbye, Korra whispered it in her ear. It felt easy to confess, and Asami just smiled at her. But that was it. And they knew nothing would come from it, especially during that time.

It was said again many of times throughout the next three years, but in very different ways. The three words weren’t actually spoken again between the two until they went to the Spirit World, but this time Korra said it first. She couldn’t help herself, she was staring at Asami as Asami took in the wonders of the Spirit World. They way she looked, in that moment, made Korra’s heart swell. So, she confessed her feelings, and luckily for her, Asami felt the same way.

"You’re so quiet. And you keep staring at me. What’s on your mind?" Asami broke Korra’s train of thought with her words.

Korra grinned. "I was just thinking about us."

Asami arched an eyebrow. "Us? Care to elaborate?" she smiled over at Korra.

"I was just thinking about moments between us. And how it’s already been a year, though it certainly hasn’t felt like a year." Korra’s grin grew as she let out a breathy laugh. "I don’t know, I was just thinking about how when I first met you, I would’ve never thought we’d end up together. You know?"

"I’m not sure I understand, since I knew we would end up together." Asami said with quite certainty.

Korra snorted. "You did not. You were with Mako at the time we met."

"Oh, no, young avatar." Korra laughed at what Asami called her. She usually did that when she was teasing Korra. "See, I’ve always had a crush on you. Ever since I saw you at that Gala, I knew that I would have you one way or another. And I was right, like usual."

Korra laughed, nudging her lightly. "You did not!"

Asami laughed now, shaking her head. "No, you’re right. I did like you, but not romantically until awhile . . . until I actually tried to teach you how to drive."

Korra’s eyebrows arched up. This was news to her. "Really?"

Asami nodded her head. "Then I felt really nervous to be around you, because no way did I ever think you would like me back." she glanced over at Korra. "You know I don’t do so well with rejection." she shrugged her shoulders, caressing her thumb on the back of Korra’s hand that was still in her’s. "I decided it would be my goal to make you like me."

"Sorry I was a little oblivious about your flirting. I just thought you were being incredibly kind to me." Korra leaned over, kissing her cheek. "It worked eventually, though."

"And it was definitely worth the wait." she looked over at Korra, her demeanor suddenly becoming serious. " _You_ were worth the wait."

They fell into a comfortable silence as they were finally reaching their destination. Today had been a long day. They went to every place they had a moment in. So, it started out with the Gala, where they danced together in a silent, empty room. Korra was never much for dancing growing up, but she knew how to at least formally dance with people. And Asami did too. But Asami liked to lead, and Korra was definitely okay with that.

Then they went back to the Sato estate for some race car driving, this time Asami let Korra drive one race. But Korra still wasn’t a great driver, so Asami took them around a few more time after that. Then they went to Air Temple Island for a few things. Though, they couldn’t travel to the Earth Kingdom, or go to the desert, they reminisced on that time in their life, even if that wasn’t such a peaceful time. They went back to Air Temple Island again, and stayed at the gazebo for a little, talking about the time Asami offered Korra tea.

Korra learned that Asami felt so stupid offering her tea. She just wanted a reason to come out there and interrupt Korra in her deep thought, but not cross as being rude or intruding. She knew offering hot tea to a girl who was born and raised in the South Pole, and was a firebender was silly, but she went with it anyway. Asami noted that Korra didn’t even drink the tea. Korra and her ended up making out for a good twenty minutes as they reminisced. Then they sat at the staircase where they talked at Varrick and Zhu Li’s wedding.

"Korra?"

Korra looked over at Asami with sympathetic eyes. She didn’t mean to keep losing herself to her own thoughts. "Yes?"

Asami smiled softly at her. "I asked you what your favorite moment of this year was."

"Oh!" Korra frowned slightly, thinking. Her favorite moment of this past year with Asami . . . she blushed. "Honestly, and not to sound like a sex crazed person, but it would probably be our first time."

Asami blushed slightly, too, which made Korra smiled. She liked how ever after a year, her and Asami still had a great effect on each other. She hoped it would never go away. "Well, that was a very nice moment."

Their first time was not in the Spirit World, even though it almost was. No, Korra wanted their first time together to be somewhere more private, and less sacred. The Spirit World was too sacred of a place, and though having sex wasn’t something that would necessarily taint it, Korra knew better than to do something some Spirits might find inappropriate.

No, their first time was actually on Air Temple Island, believe it or not. It was the night they returned from their vacation. Everyone was so happy to see them again, even though they were only gone for two weeks. They all ate dinner with their friends, telling them right away about them beginning a relationship. Apparently, a lot of them already knew. Some even had bets, and passed around money. Lin ended up with the most. Tenzin found them betting on another person’s romantic life displeasing, but Korra and Asami found it very humorous. That, and they were just relieved everyone was taking the news very well. Korra’s parent’s would find out a week later, when they traveled down to the South for a few days.

Finally on a bed after two weeks, and truly alone and in private, their emotions and feelings for each other took over. It reminded them both of Asami’s confession of love all those years ago, but this time were was nothing stopping them, so they had sex. It was sweet, and nice, but also a little clumsy and awkward. They laughed a lot, and would stop to just talk to each other. Thinking back on it now, it was truly one of the best moments of both of their lives.

The next day, Pema and a few of their friends (Bolin and Opal especially) found out about what they did last night. Pema said she kind of heard a few things passing their room, which really embarrassed Asami and Korra. But mostly, everyone found out because of the marks they left on each other’s skin. Asami had a lot more exposed, since Korra definitely wasn’t being careful about her placement. Though it was slightly embarrassing to have most of their friends know about what they did, they weren’t ashamed of it.

"What about you?" Korra asked Asami.

"Hmm . . ." Asami smiled, her emerald eyes lighting up. "It would have to be our time in the Spirit World. I just remember feeling so giddy when you asked me where we could go on a vacation together, and that world . . . it’s just filled with so many wonders." she sighed happily. "But even with all those wonders surrounding me, I couldn’t help but also look at you and think you’re my favorite sight to see."

"You’re so cheesy." Korra teased. But she couldn’t agree more. She has seen many things in her life, experience many wonderful things, but none of them compared to Asami. It was cheesy, she knew it, but it was the truth.

Asami loved the Spirit World. Korra knew she would, and up until that point, she was kind of kicking herself for never bringing Asami into the Spirit World before. But they spent a good two weeks exploring it, and seeing many wonderful things. The Spirits loved Asami, and that’s probably because of a lot of the felt the avatar’s emotions to her. But also, Asami wasn’t hard to fall in love with.

It was actually the Spirit World where they first saw each other naked. Okay, well, not for Asami. She had seen Korra naked before, when she was recovering the first two weeks, but this was different. Korra kind of drooled a little when she saw Asami strip away her clothes and bare her skin to her. If she thought Asami with clothes on was beautiful, without was a whole other experience.

Asami just kept touched Korra’s muscles. Korra didn’t mind, she liked it. She liked Asami’s gentle touch on her. But it wasn’t a time for them to get lost in each other. They went for a swim near a waterfall. They played in the water for hours, just swimming around and relaxing together. Spirits came and watched, or even joined them. It was a fun, peaceful moment.

Korra felt giddy as they closed in on their final destination. The sun was just going down now, but that didn’t matter where they were going. Asami pulled her car over, taking the key out of the ignition. She turned to Korra, and they stared at each other for a few moments. They tore themselves away from each other, knowing there was still more to be done. Korra had something important planned for Asami.

They gathered their bags, and grabbed each other’s hand as they walked towards the Spirit Portal in the middle of Republic City. Korra was now shaking, her nerves getting the better of her. This moment reminded her of their first moment entering the Spirit World, though her nerves were slightly different back then. Korra tried her best to hide them, so Asami wouldn’t assume anything is up. Though, Asami knows Korra better than anyone else, so when she asked if she was okay, Korra sighed lightly.

"Yes, I love you, let’s do this!" she said way too quickly, but they were already entering the Spirit World, so Asami couldn’t say anything back to her.

Entering the Spirit World always left Asami feeling slightly dazed, but she allowed Korra to drag her off into the Spirit World. They laughed and greeted every Spirit they passed. Korra’s pocket felt like it weighed a million pounds. It was time. She turned to Asami, grabbing her other hand.

"Asami, I want to thank you. Thank you for giving me such an amazing year. You have helped me grow in many ways. You have showed me true compassion, and I’ve never felt more loved than I do with you. I love you so much, Asami Sato." she swallowed the lump in her throat, inhaling deeply. "Sometimes, I’m not sure how to handle my emotions. I don’t know what the future holds. I don’t know how easy or rough my life will get, being the avatar, but I know I want you to always be there by my side. You and I are a team, and I have learned that over the course of the year than I ever had before." Korra pulled out the long box, with the betrothal necklace she made for her a few months ago. She opened it, Asami gasping. "Will you please do me the honor and marry me, Asami Sato."

Korra was shaking slightly as Asami slowly reached out and touched the necklace, as if she were checking if it were real or just her imagination. It had a red lace, since red was Asami’s favorite color, and the design was all the elements and a gear, to represent them both as a union; as a whole. Asami threw her arms around Korra’s neck, sending them both hurling to the ground. Korra groaned slightly, but stopped when Asami began peppering kissing all over her face. Korra could feel her tears, and began crying herself.

"Yes, yes! Korra," she sat up, straddling Korra’s waist. "I love you. So much. Of course I will marry you." she grabbed her face, kissing her deeply and passionately.

Korra laughed as they kissed, feeling so relieved. Of course she knew Asami probably wasn’t going to say no, but it felt so great to hear her say yes. Asami pulled away so that Korra could put the necklace around her. It fit her perfectly and looked amazing on her, like it has always belonged there. Korra brushed some of Asami’s hair behind her ear. But before she could say anything, Asami spoke first.

"Thank you,"

Korra frowned with slight confusion. "What for?"

Asami kissed her lightly on the lips before continuing to speak. "For asking me to marry you." she kissed her again, letting out an airy laugh. "You beat me to the punch. I was planning on asking you to marry me too."

That news made Korra’s heart swell. She grinned. "Well, you’ve never been as suave as me, so I’m not surprised I asked first." she teased.

Asami kissed her again. "Spirits, Korra, I love you so much. Thank you for making this day so wonderful." she smiled. "I think I want to change my favorite moment to this one."

Korra smiled back at me. "Me too." she kissed her. "To many, many, many more anniversaries."

"I like the sound of that." Asami murmured against her lips.

_____________________

Author’s note:

Okay, guys, _wow_! One year of korrasami being canon. I get really emotional when thinking about it, because I still am shocked (in a good way) that it happened. Not every day does a children’s network display a same-sex couple (especially bisexual representation!). I am beyond happy to be apart of a fandom that loves and supports one another.

It’s like one big, gay, happy family. There were many ways I thought of them both spending their anniversary, but this was the one I stuck with. I thought it was better to reminisce and celebrate something new. I also watched the final again, and have been listening to their song, so that really inspired me to write this the way I did.

I hope you all are celebrating their anniversary by sending out love and positivity, watching the show, and crying over them because they’re so beautiful! Come join the party on tumblr if you have one, check out the korrasami tag for today #korrasamianniversary and chill with me at my blog @yokorra Thanks again for supporting my work, and for loving these girls! Until next time!

 _ **Thank you Mike and Bryan**_.

　

　


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really like soccer and korrasami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I just created this into a fic, so if you're into this story go check out "Sweetest Devotion" by me! Thank you all for the wonderful response. 
> 
> I know this definitely isn't one shot material, but I'm posting it here to see what you guys think. If you like this and want more, please leave comments so I know, and I'll write a fic. But you have to let me know or this will be all you get!

Asami walked around the new campus, trying to take everything in. It was nerve-wracking to go to a new school, especially when your last name is Sato. She has dealt with many people only interested in her for her money and fame. It made making friends difficult for her, and mostly because she didn’t open up easily to people these days.

She did have a few close friends, one of them Opal Beifong. Both being apart of famous families allowed them to bond and create a long lasting friendship. They’ve been best friends since the beginning of high school. Now Opal and her are attending the same university, since Asami just transferred to Republic City University. She used to go to a university out in the Fire Nation, but for her last year she wanted to come back home so she could also work at Future Industries with her father, since she will be taking over the company one day.

The Fire Nation was a great escape. Though her family name travels throughout all the nations, it was good to not be in the heart of where the Sato name grew strong. But Republic City was her home, and she’d be lying if she said she wasn’t happy to be back in familiar territory.

Asami wouldn’t be dorming at RCU, since she lived in the town. Opal does have to dorm here, but apparently she’s going to be moving in with Bolin, her boyfriend, in a few weeks. Asami used to be really close to Bolin and his brother Mako back in high school. She even dated Mako for a few months before it came crashing down on the both of them. When she moved to the Fire Nation, though, they just kind of drifted apart. She felt nervous to see them again, but she was blessed with confidence and the ability to not be awkward in awkward situations.

She walked into her English course, taking a seat in the middle. She never sat in the back, and there weren’t free seats in the front, so the middle was her only option. Opal came rushing in not five minutes later carrying two cups of coffee and smiling brightly when she spotted Asami. She quickly took a seat next to Asami, nearly slamming into someone who was about to sit there. They both glared at each other for a few seconds, before the person walked to another seat.

One thing about Opal, she was tough. She’s a Beifong for goodness sake! This girl may be small, and she may be trying to become a Buddhist, but she was feisty. I guess it’s just in her blood to be that way. Her grandmother, Toph, used to be a police Chief and a very sassy and cranky one at that. Now her aunt Lin is the new Chief, and she’s even worst than Toph was if that’s even possible!

Opal held out a cardboard coffee cup to her. "I come baring gifts." she says.

Asami took the coffee gratefully. "See, this is why I love you. You always know what I need." she took a sip, finding it the right temperature.

She leaned into Asami. "You know, if I weren’t madly in love with Bolin, I’d marry you."

Asami laughed, rolling her eyes. "Noted."

"Hey what class to you have next?"

Asami shook her head as she took another sip of her coffee. "This is my last class." Asami only took morning classes, so she could have the rest of the day off to work with her father. Even though most mornings she was tired from the lack of sleep the night before, this worked better for her schedule.

Opal’s smile brightened. "Perfect! Will you go to a soccer practice with me? Everyone is going to watch and just hang out, and it’d be great for you to see everyone again!"

Though the thought of seeing everyone again made Asami as nervous as it did make her excited, she couldn’t turn down the opportunity. "Sure. Who’s gonna be there exactly?"

"Oh, you know. Just Bolin and probably Mako, Junior, maybe the twins . . . They’ll be excited to see you. I know Bolin could hardly sleep last night knowing you were officially back in town. He missed you a lot."

Asami nodded her head slightly, not able to continue their conversation since the class began. She missed everyone, too, and she did feel bad for kind of dropping everyone other than Opal. It was just hard to keep friendships when she was so far away. She hoped the three years she was away didn’t permanently ruin her friendships with everyone else.

If there was one person she was excited to see, other than Opal of course, is Bolin. They used to be very close, and not just because he was dating her best friend. He _was_ her best friend as well, and that made him and Opal dating a lot easier for her. Especially when she began dating Mako, too. That was probably the easiest time of her life . . . Until her and Mako broke up and high school ended and she choose to attend a university far away.

The truth was, she could’ve attended any school she wanted too. Her grades were excellent, she played a few sports in high school, and the fact that she was a Sato didn’t add to any prevention. Not that she’d intentionally use her famous name and millions to get her into a university of her choosing . . . She ended up choosing the Fire Nation because she wanted to get away. She _needed_ distance to grow independently.

And she did grow the last three years. She made other friends, got a boyfriend, lost her virginity, went through another break up. But now all of that was behind her, and it was like she was rejoining the past being back in the City. Everyone was grown up, though. She needed to remember that they all were different.

Class was over in a blink of an eye, and now her and Opal were headed towards the soccer stadium. RCU was known for its soccer team. They were the best in all the Nations, even Asami knew that being way out in the Fire Nation. Most of these players went off to become professionals. And only the best were drafted to this particular team. It was mostly the women’s team that made the biggest news, not that the mens team weren’t any good, they just weren’t the best.

"Hey, is your brother still with that Kuvira girl?" Asami asked as they turned a corner, the stadium in eye shot now.

Opal nodded her head. "They’re getting married, actually." her eyes widened slightly. "I mean they’re not! Well, Junior is planning on asking Kuv to marry him . . . but they . . . aren’t . . ." she smacked the palm of her hand against her forehead. "Please ignore me."

Asami laughed. "Don’t worry, secret safe with me." besides, Asami didn’t even really know Kuvira all that well, she just remembered Opal’s older brother, Baatar, dating her even before she left to the Fire Nation.

They walked to the metal stand, Asami seeing everyone sitting in a huddled group, laughing and talking. Practice was indeed going on, and the players weren’t even paying much attention to those on the stand. Actually, there were a couple of people just scattered around the stand, watching the women practice. See, this soccer team was no joke.

Opal skipped up the stand, throwing herself against Bolin, giving him a big kiss on the cheek which earned a lot of complaints. Asami felt slightly uncomfortable, but she took a deep breath, and followed after Opal.

"Guys, look who I brought with me!"

"ASAMI!" Bolin yelled, standing up and giving her a crushing hug. She lost all the air in her lungs and gasped.

"Bolin, you’re crushing her." Mako chided his younger brother, giving Asami an awkward smile. "Good to see you again, Asami. How was the Fire Nation?"

"Hot." she said and they all laughed, the tension breaking immediately. "It’s good to see you all again, too. Hey Baatar. Wei, Wing." she gave them a wave.

She sat down next to Opal, who sat next to Bolin. Everyone went back to their conversation, adding her in like she’s always been here. It felt good that they weren’t awkward about the fact that none of them spoken to her for three years. It was like old times, but even better. Asami was laughing at a story Wei and Wing were telling when she heard out-of-tune singing, though this person had to be joking because she wasn’t singing completely out-of-tune, and she was also laughing as she was singing.

"Love of my life, you’ve hurt me! You’ve broken my heat and now you leave me, love of my life can’t you seeeeee!" it was a Queen song, and when Asami turned her direction to the voice, she saw two girls walking up the stands towards them.

One of them was a girl with black hair in the braid, green eyes, and eyebrows so amazing Asami knew exactly who that was. How could she forget? It was Kuvira, Baatar’s girlfriend. Next to her was a equally, maybe even more muscular girl wearing white athletic shorts and a dark blue sports bra, her body covered in sweat. She had short brown hair that was tied into a small ponytail, and bright blue eyes. She looked familiar and Asami couldn’t stop herself from staring at the girl who was singing.

"I don’t care if Monday’s black, Tuesday, Wednesday heart attack, Thursday never looking back— it’s Friday, I’m in love!" she continued singing loudly in Kuvira’s ear, laughing, as she moved from song to song.

Kuvira was covering her ears. "Please stop before I go deaf!" she said, though she was laughing as well.

"Forget you guys are currently in the middle of practice?" Opal joked as they neared.

"Hey, I’m the Captain. I don’t need to constantly be practicing okay, Op." the blue eyed girl said, jabbing a thumb to her chest.

"We’re having a fifteen minute break." Kuvira said, sitting next to Baatar.

Korra’s eyes slightly narrowed at her team mate, before her eyes skimmed over to where Asami was sitting. She stopped, staring openly at her. Asami met her eyes and couldn’t look away. She didn’t want to look away. So she arched an eyebrow, as if to say she wasn’t going to be the one to look away. The girl grinned, and that’s when she knew who this was. Why she looked so familiar.

"Korra?"

The blue eyed girl grinned wider, laughing. "I didn’t know if you remembered me." Asami immediately stood up, hugging her quickly, despite the fact that she was covered in sweat. "Good to see you again, Asami."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Opal asked.

Asami pulled away from the hug. "Yeah, Korra and I go way back. We met when we were like . . ." she glanced over at Korra, trying to remember. "Like when we were five?"

Korra nodded her head at her. "Yeah around that time. Our parent’s always attended the same parties, so we kind of just stuck together so we didn’t die of boredom." they both laughed. Korra turned to face Asami, sitting down in front of her. "How have you been? Hiroshi told me you were in the Fire Nation last time I saw him."

Asami nodded her head. "I was. I went to college out there, but he wanted me to finish my last year in RC. Look at you! Playing soccer for one of the best teams. See, I knew you had it in you, Korra."

Korra blushed slightly, shrugging her shoulders. "I don’t think I’d be here if it weren’t for your motivation."

Asami smiled at that. It was so many years ago, when Korra and her were only thirteen. Korra always played sports, and many of them, but she loved soccer. She wanted to be a professional soccer player one day, at least that was the dream then. Asami told her to go for it and to work hard at it. She always believed in Korra, and maybe it was childhood dreaming, but it made her heart swell that Korra was still playing soccer, and for one of the best colleges, and that she really took in what Asami told her all those years ago.

"Don’t forget to mention me in all your press conferences when you become professional." she teased.

"Hey, after practice ends you want to grab a bite to eat? It’d be fun to catch up!" Korra asked with a bright smile.

Asami could never saw no to that face, not that she even wanted to in the first place, so she nodded her head. "Yeah, I’d love that."

Korra touched her knee, standing up. "Great!" she glanced over at Kuvira, who was calling her name from the end of the bleachers. She turned back to Asami. "Yeah, okay, I’ll see you in a little bit." she rushed down to Kuvira, both of them running back on the field with the rest of their team.

"What the heck was that all about?" Opal asked.

Asami frowned slightly. "What?"

"You both were so lost into each other! There were heart eyes."

Asami snorted. "There wasn’t any heart eyes."

"I know heart eyes when I see them, okay."

Asami shook her head. "Look, Korra and I are just friends. We go way back."

Opal nudged her shoulder lightly. "Should I be jealous?"

Asami smiled. "Not at all."

Her eyes drifted towards the field as she stopped Korra, who was now wearing her jersey. Number 20. That was always her favorite number, even when they were children. So maybe some things haven’t quite changed, but Asami didn’t think she’d mind this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment here, send me asks on tumblr, just let me know what you all want! Hope you enjoyed :) 
> 
> And also if you are a soccer fan, yes Korra's number isn't random. It's Abby Wambach's number!

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts at my tumblr httm://yokorra.tumblr.com


End file.
